


Ten Minus Ten Minus Ten

by WoffWoff



Series: Longevity [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoffWoff/pseuds/WoffWoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The deadlock doesn't seem so evident in times like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Minus Ten Minus Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Longevity, a series consisting of multiple stories in multiple fandoms to experiment with a werewolf AU.
> 
> (10,9) = highest rank  
> (8,7,6) = second rank  
> (5, 4) = third rank  
> (3,2,1) = mostly pups, or non-fighter wolves  
> (0) = lowest ranking wolves

Fights among tens are brutal.

Tsunade couldn't jump between them fast enough; the way Jiraiya's eyes went so black, the flash of white as Orochimaru bared his fangs, the swift strike of their raw energies clashing before their bodies did-- she hadn't caught on fast enough.

And now, with her healing hands roaming over Jiraiya because Orochimaru was too angry and too dangerous to accept her help, she found she couldn't even remember what started it. With every blink she remembered how detached they had seemed, rounding on each other like absolute strangers. Jiraiya's fists connected again and again with Orochimaru's smaller frame. She recalled the terrifying swiftness in which Orochimaru hooked his arm around Jiraiya's neck and swung him down. The sickening crack of his bare forehead against the ground and the overwhelming thoughts that _they'd gone too far this time, both of them, they have to stop, I should have stopped them._

With the most unsettling, strained groan Jiraiya peeled his body off the concrete in time to see Orochimaru limping away. Tsunade pointed out the blood running down his forehead. Some of his hair was stained with it. _That's why you wear your headband._ He only pushed himself to his hands and knees, grunting, and urged her to help Orochimaru. When she turned to oblige, Orochimaru was gone. When she told him that, Jiraiya pounded his fists to the cold ground over and over. Knuckles for her to heal later.

And she knew why. There was no finding Orochimaru unless he wanted to be found. He could be gone for days, weeks, a month, and Jiraiya would be stuck with the thought that it was he who made him disappear. He would go looking, and Orochimaru would always be a step ahead, and Tsunade would be wishing they would just come back.


End file.
